


People Like Me

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealous Akaashi, Light Angst, M/M, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi visits Bokuto at his university. He ends up leaving a little something behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Me

_“Do not fall in love with people like me. We will take you to museums and parks and monuments and kiss you in every beautiful place so that you can never go back to them without tasting us like blood in your mouth” -Gabriel Gadfly_

 

It is the beginning of Bokuto’s third year in high school when he asks Akaashi out. It is also when he asks Akaashi to be his vice-captain because he can’t think of anyone more suited for the job and though reluctant, Akaashi agrees to be vice-captain with a lot of support from the other third and second years. As vice-captain he reprimands Bokuto immediately for bringing personal affairs into the gym, though he accepts to date Bokuto once practice is over and no one is around to ease drop. It isn’t a big surprise to anyone when Bokuto calls Akaashi his boyfriend the next day during practice.

When Bokuto inevitably graduates neither of them cries, Bokuto pouts and nearly enters his dejected mood but Akaashi keeps him out of it. They’ll miss each other, but just because they won’t be on the same team doesn’t mean they won’t still be important to each.

The new team Bokuto has is good, is what Akaashi first thinks when he sees them play. His chest hurts and something foul sits on his tongue. He ignores it, that and the raised eyebrow and head tilt Onaga gives him. It’s nothing. That doesn’t stop Akaashi from keeping Bokuto up that night with messaging, not sure why he feels vindictive.

Two weeks later during practice, Akaashi comes to the conclusion that he misses Bokuto more than he thought he would – and he’s jealous of Bokuto’s team because they get to play with him and the setter gets to toss to Bokuto. The gym is quieter now, still loud but not as energized as when Bokuto had been captain. It makes Akaashi feel like he’s letting the team down just a little.

“It’s different without the third years” Suzumeda comments one day. Akaashi looks over all of the players, mostly first years with some second years who have decided to give volleyball a shot. They’re hard workers, he couldn’t ask for more.

“They are still first years…but yes. It is different without Bokuto-san or the others” Akaashi says before nodding and walking out onto the court to partake in practice as well. Suzumeda watches him go and smiles.

A slight strain falls on Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship. Distance and busy schedules that rarely match up making it hard to stay in contact. Bokuto tries to make it up but it’s difficult and it doesn’t stop doubts and insecurities from worming their way into Akaashi’s mind.

But Akaashi is not someone who will let things lie if he is not happy with them. He may not be as verbose as Bokuto, but he knows when to speak up and he doesn’t beat around the bush. Which is why he cancels practice one weekend, takes a train to Bokuto’s university and meets his boyfriend before his practice starts.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yells in surprise when he sees him, name butchered. Bokuto runs to Akaashi and swoops him off his feet, spinning the both of them in circles.

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi says, starting to feel slightly nauseous. Bokuto’s booming laughter rings in his ears as he’s set on the ground, looking up at a beaming Bokuto.

“Sorry Akaashi-“

“Koutarou-kun? Who is this?” a young man asks as he walks up to the duo. Akaashi recognizes him immediately as Bokuto’s new setter and the familiarity he shows Bokuto makes something coil in his stomach.

“This is Akaashi! My setter” Bokuto proclaims proudly, chest puffed as he puts an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and pulling him close. It’s a platonic gesture but Akaashi still feels his face warming up at the action and Bokuto’s careless words. The other setter’s face scrunches, not too happy about Bokuto’s wording either.

“Hello Akaashi-san. Bokuto has said many things about his high school setter. I’m sure I’m helping Koutarou-kun reach his full potential now.” Akaashi really doesn’t like this setter. But Bokuto is laughing again, drawing the attention back to him.

“You’re a good setter Kazuya” Bokuto says merrily and Akaashi feels sick again. “That’s right, did you come to visit Akaashi? We can’t use the university gym but there’s this nice one not too far away. We should go. Toss for me?” Akaashi stares up at Bokuto with a blank face.

“Koutarou-kun, we have practice and I’ll toss for you then” the setter says, unaware that his fight is a lost cause.

“You shouldn’t miss practice Bokuto-san” Akaashi says, only half attempting to get Bokuto to go to practice. He really doesn’t like that setter.

“I can always practice with them but I can’t hit your tosses anytime until you graduate. Please Keiji?” Bokuto asks, switching to Akaashi’s given name, eyes wide and pleading. It’s a lost battle, Akaashi already knows that. Anything involving Bokuto is a lost fight. He sighs.

“Alright Bokuto-san. But only a few tosses. You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

“YES!” Bokuto hollers to the sky causing the other setter to jump in surprise while Akaashi simply shakes his head. “I’ll tell the others to meet us there” Bokuto says, pulling out his phone and guiding Akaashi off the campus. “Tell the team we won’t make it Kazuya.”

“Please” Akaashi reminds.

“Please” Bokuto adds dutifully. Kazuya looks as if he’s bitten something sour and Akaashi can’t help the small smirk that emerges.

They make it to the gym and Washio, Sarukui, Konoha, and Komi are all waiting for them. They play 3-on-3, mix-and-matching the teams each set much to the vocal displeasure of Bokuto. The other former third-years rat Bokuto out and reveal how much Bokuto talks about Akaashi, which causes his face to go red and Bokuto to yell at them loudly that it was supposed to be a secret. Konoha is the one who has to bring their practice to a close because he’s well aware that Akaashi would keep going until Bokuto called it quits and they all knew it would take forever before he wanted to stop playing, especially with Akaashi there.

They part ways there and Bokuto insists on taking Akaashi to a park he often goes to study in, something that Akaashi praises him for. Bokuto ends up falling asleep under the trees with a soft breeze blowing and his head in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi doesn’t mind, carding fingers through Bokuto’s eccentric hairstyle and watching the people who come and go.

It isn’t until after the sun has set that Bokuto wakes up and learns that Akaashi had been planning on staying the night and heading back the next evening. Bokuto readily offers up his dorm, saying something about his dorm mate visiting family for the weekend. They head back to the dorms, shower and then crawl into Bokuto’s bed, wrapped tightly around each other.

Bokuto asks about the team and Akaashi reports how they’re doing, getting tips and advice from Bokuto on what to do with them and how to fix certain things. Afterward Bokuto talks about university life but quickly stops and asks instead to hear Akaashi talk, about anything, he isn’t picky.

It isn’t until a few minutes pass that Akaashi remembers a story he read for class and tries to retell it, creating the parts that he’s forgotten. They fall asleep eventually, Akaashi murmuring intelligibly into the air while Bokuto nuzzles into Akaashi’s hair, holding him tightly to his chest.

When morning comes, after eating breakfast and getting changed, Akaashi allows himself to act selfishly and drags Bokuto to a museum that he’s wanted to visit. Bokuto follows along, asking questions about all of the exhibits and perhaps speaking louder than is acceptable but Akaashi is content to be spending time with him.

After the museum, Bokuto takes Akaashi to sightsee all of the cool attractions and monuments that are around his campus. He talks about them with wild arm gestures and eyes lit up. It’s entertaining to learn about the things that Bokuto finds amusing about each piece, things that others would usually not notice but those are the exact things that Bokuto surprisingly focuses on.

Once sightseeing is done, Bokuto takes Akaashi out to eat where he usually eats with the university team, watching carefully to see what Akaashi orders and then getting himself something similar. Akaashi makes sure to reprimand Bokuto who grins through it. He can’t help but to be a little happy inside though.

Leisurely they walk back to the university campus, hands interlocked and Bokuto swinging them in rhythm with their pace. On campus Bokuto tugs on Akaashi’s hand and begins to lead him somewhere. A small expression of confusion crosses his face and Bokuto smiles back.

“You have to leave soon, right Akaashi?”

“I do.”

“Then toss for me a little more. I’ll miss them” Bokuto says honestly, eyes boring into Akaashi’s. The younger man ducks his head, nodding with a smile on his lips.

“I suppose we can. Only a little bit Bokuto-san.” Bokuto whoops as he begins walking again.

It shouldn’t be a surprise but it does come as one to Akaashi when he sees that the whole university team is in the gym.

“Bokuto?” one of them calls, waving at the duo with confusion clearly written on his face. When Akaashi surveys the room, he spots the setter glaring at Akaashi. He supposes he should feel unnerved by the expression but finds that he isn’t.

“Again Bokuto” Komi asks with a laugh, raising himself from the floor.

“We’re going to play some 3-on-3” Bokuto announces. Some of the other players look pained, as if they’ve begun to get use to Bokuto making strange request or say strange things. Sakurai and Komi laugh as they head to a free court, Washio with a small smile on his face and Konoha who shakes his head but is still smiling. Bokuto drags Akaashi over to where the others are and they join Konoha.

There small match begins without delay and the other members of Bokuto’s new team at some point migrate over to watch the small practice match. Quickly, Akaashi forgets that they are even there, absorbed in playing with people he’s known for a couple years and once again witnessing Bokuto’s energy. It feels good to toss to him again, to hear Bokuto’s loud exclamations of glee or distress when a point is scored on either side. It feels like returning home and Akaashi knows that it’ll be hard returning to Fukurodani, but he feels reassured.

It doesn’t come as a big surprise that Bokuto’s team wins – Bokuto claiming its cause Akaashi was there to toss to him – and the coach of the team encourages Akaashi to apply for their university, something about it being good to have him on the team.

Time to leave draws nearer and Akaashi must bid farewell to his former teammates, instructing them to make sure Bokuto behaves and getting a comment about how it’s impossible for any of them to actually keep Bokuto in line because that role is reserved for his boyfriend – which does not make Akaashi blush (except maybe it does.)

Bokuto walks Akaashi to the station and his face falls as he watches Akaashi’s train leave, taking him back to Fukurodani. He’s almost tempted to get on the next train and follow, but Bokuto knows better and knows that Akaashi would not be happy with him, so he stays and looks out at the now empty tracks.

A week later is when Bokuto comes up with the notion that Akaashi is actually evil and hates him. Konoha tells him he’s stupid and Sakurai tries to assure Bokuto that Akaashi would not try to do anything to upset him. But Bokuto will have none of their naysaying.

Carefully and clearly, he explains to them how when Akaashi came to visit that one weekend, they went to a bunch of places and Bokuto had managed to convince Akaashi to kiss him in every place. Now if he goes back he can’t stop thinking about Akaashi or his lips or his kisses – and at this point Komi and Konoha cover their ears and act like children by yelling they can’t hear Bokuto.

All the while, as Bokuto tries to convince his friends that Akaashi is actually evil and enjoys torturing him, Akaashi is hard at practice in Fukurodani with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What is it Akaashi?” Onaga finally asks, wondering if Akaashi has been overworking himself. When Akaashi replies, it is something Onaga is not expecting to hear and causes him to look at his captain questioningly but unwilling to actually voice his concern.

“Nothing. Just wondering if Bokuto-san has tasted the blood in his mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)  
> 


End file.
